(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing device, an image forming apparatus, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
In image forming apparatuses, fixing devices consume a large amount of power to emit thermal energy. Techniques for reducing wasteful emission of thermal energy are available.